Pokemon: The Kalos Harem Chronicles
by Prince Sonic WindStriker
Summary: A mysterious new Deoxys has given trainers a new lease on their training lives. Little does Ash Ketchum know his life is not only going to get better but a whole lot more interesting. Contains multiple shippings but primarily Amourshipping (AshXSerena) and Pikashipping (AshXPikachu)
1. Prologue: Deoxys's Gift

A/N: Hey guys. I have been recently inspired to do a PokéHarem fanfic involving Ash. I know there seem to plenty of those but this was inspired by a combination of AmourShipping (AshXSerena) the fact Ash will be having a Goodra and the Anthro Adventures saga. Sorry to the author of that wonderful piece of work if it seems like I'm copying you. I will take a slight turn for a different way of the Pokémon becoming anthrofied. Satoshi Tajiri ultimately owns Pokémon altogether. Without further ado, the Prologue to Pokemon the Kalos Harem Chronicles

The night was humid and quiet in Viridian Forest. You could faintly hear the hooting of the Noctowl and the chirping of Kricketune as if all was right with the world. A sudden crash and a gathering of debris soon put a stop to such thoughts. A meteorite has landed smack dab in the middle of the forest. This disturbance didn't go unnoticed by Pewter City's news crew. Soon, a van from the news station pulled up to the crash site. 3 people piled out. First was the driver and cameraman, Ty Gibson who wore a white shirt blue jeans black shoes and red baseball cap. Next was the first passenger and lead reporter, Gabby Gossip a blunette with a blue dress and red high heels. The last person was a familiar face to any trainer starting in Kanto. He had tan skin brown hair squinting eyes and wore a long-sleeved V-neck tee green cargo pants and beige boots. This was Brock, the Gym Leader of Pewter City. "Looks like the Space Center was right," he said as he exited the van. "This is Deoxys's Meteorite."

"We ready Ty?" Gabby asked her partner.

"Ready when you are," he replied as the camera light turned on.

"This is Gabby Gossip for Pewter City news…"

**Meanwhile in Pallet Town**

In a 2-story house with a red roof and white siding, a 17-year-old young man with dark cyan hair and brown eyes sat in his living room. He was 5 regional Champion Ash Ketchum. He was currently wearing a blue jacket with white stripes over his black t-shirt, black cargo jeans, a pair of red shoes, black gloves with red wrist bands a red baseball cap his new teal green backpack sitting next to him. On his other side sat his Pokémon and best friend of 7 years, Pikachu. She had yellow fur, black on the tips of her ears, brown eyes red circular electrical pouches on her cheeks and 2 brown stripes on her back. Her yellow tail was in the shape of a lightning bolt with brown at the bottom. She was always assumed to be male due to her tail not having the heart indent that her species had been discovered to have. Fortunately for her, things were about to turn for the better.

They were watching their latest victory over Iris, an old traveling companion of theirs and now dethroned Champion of Unova. It was Ash of course who did the dethroning proving once and for all he was not a "little kid". Just as the footage was about to show Pikachu using her finishing move of Electro Ball on their old friend Axew, who was a fully evolved Haxorus nowadays, the news coverage of Viridian Forest came up which majorly pissed Ash off. "Oh come on!" He complained. "It was getting to the best part!"

"Pika-Pi," Pikachu said as she pointed to the TV. They saw the familiar face.

"What's Brock doing on the news? I sure hope he hasn't been arrested for sexual harassment." Neither he nor Pikachu could help but laugh as they remembered Brock's antics to try and snag himself a girl to date.

"If you are just tuning in, we are investigating a meteorite crashing in Viridian Forest said to contain Deoxys," Gabby Gossip's voice came from the TV.

"Whoa Deoxys is back," Ash said with a smile on his face remembering the hectic time in LaRousse City. Pikachu pretty much had the same smile on her face.

"The crash of the Deoxys meteorite was predicted about 3 weeks ago. With us now is Pewter City Gym Leader Brock. From what we've heard Brock, you and our current 5 regional champion and resident of Pallet Town Ash Ketchum have encounter this Pokemon twice."

"Yes that's correct," said Brock as the camera focused on him. "Ash and I have encountered it once in Hoenn in the town of LaRousse City then the second time in Sinnoh on Diablo's Island. Though the time in LaRousse is more memorable as Rayquaza came and attacked it due to thinking it's territory had been disturbed."

"Wait! Is that Deoxys coming out?" The camera panned over to the meteorite which was slowly opening up. Instead of seeing the Deoxys they were used to seeing came out a beautiful woman. She had blue skin, an orange jumpsuit with a purple jewel in the middle blue eyes and dark green hair that made her look like Sabrina, the leader of Saffron City Gym.

"That can't be Deoxys," Brock said unfazed by her beauty which was a first for him. "She looks nothing like the Deoxys I know."

"I am indeed Deoxys human," said the woman in a voice that matched her beauty. "And I'm about to make your miserable lives a bit more interesting. I bring a gift." Purple mist started pouring out of the meteorite. Brock and Gabby ran and Ty followed suit dropping the camera in the process. There was total silence as a flash of light spread across the Pokémon world. Ash and Pikachu were blinded by the light and passed out from the shock of what was happening.

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: Also to those loyal fans of my Sonic the Sky king fanfic, do not fret. This fic will be done in moderation to ensure I could do them both. Besides we have a long way to go before Ash makes it to the Kalos League. This fanfic will almost follow the pattern of a mixture of the anime and the gameplay of Pokemon X. Be sure to check both every once in a while. On a belated note, Merry Christmas/Happy Hearth's Warming Eve everybody/everypony!


	2. Chapter 1: The Kalos Journey Begins

A/N: Here is the true first chapter of the Kalos Harem Chronicles by popular demand. Thanks to all of my new fans. I typed this chapter before I typed the next chapter for Sonic the Sky King. I need some more reviews reads and follows on that too please. I must give credit to my best friend Stephen Vanquez for helping this new Fanfic see the light of day. Pokémon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri altogether.

It was a beautiful morning in Vaniville Town as Ash Ketchum woke up to the smell of pancakes. A few months ago, the now 18-year old was stunned along with the rest of the Pokémon world when everyone experienced the mysterious anthro Deoxys's "gift". He felt he was the one who got hit with the biggest surprise of any trainer.

_Flashback_

When he had woken up from passing out, where Pikachu was sitting when he passed out was a beautiful young blonde with brown eyes in a yellow sun dress and matching yellow sandals. She had red circles on her cheeks and black highlights in her hair. "Who are you and what have you done with Pikachu!?" Ash demanded when he saw her.

"Hmmm?" The girl asked when she looked around. "Ash?"

"How do you know my name?"

"We've been friends for 7 years. How could I not know your name?"

Then it hit him. "Is that really you Pikachu?"

"What do you mean is it really me?"

"Well..." Ash led her to the nearest mirror and Pikachu got a good look at herself. Then she gasped and blushed.

"At last my real gender can be seen," she said wholeheartedly.

"What do you mean Pikachu? I always thought you were a guy."

"The reason Snivy's Attract worked on me was because I like both genders," Pikachu replied sheepishly.

He hugs her with a new love for his best friend. "All this time I had a beautiful girl in front of me and I didn't know it." She blushed and hugged Ash back. Soon, Ash brought her into a kiss which Pikachu happily returned. When Delia, Ash's mother, returned he explained what happened to his beloved Pokémon.

Later the next day, Ash and Pikachu went to the lab to find his other Pokémon had transformed like Pikachu did. He was the most shocked to see his Tauros that way too. Professor Oak had told Ash that the Deoxys's "gift" was a special PokéRus that made Pokémon anthro and the opposite gender of their trainers. He was surprise at Bayleef, who had forest green hair where her leaf once occupied, her eyes still as red as rubies, a forest green parka and light green short skirt with matching light green sandals, had beauty that rivaled Pikachu's. Months later, he packed and decided to move to Kalos next to the house of a girl he remembered as the "straw hat girl" named Serena.

_End of Flashback_

Back to present day, Ash started getting dressed in that same outfit he wore months ago. He saw the back of his lovely girlfriends Serena and Pikachu taking turns making Ash's breakfast. Serena was a honey blonde with blue eyes. She was wearing a black blouse, red skirt, black over-the-knee socks, and black high tops. He blushed when he also saw the girls sneak a quick kiss too. "How are my lovely women this morning?" He asked. As soon as the girls heard him, they jumped and pulled away.

"Your breakfast is almost ready sweetie," Serena said blushing along with Pikachu. Ash sat at the table patiently meditating and utilizing his aura. As soon as his plate was sat down in front of him, he hugged both girls and got them in a 3-way kiss. They had compromised to share Ash between the two of them. As soon as Ash was done, Serena grabbed her pink fedora and red tote bag while Pikachu grabbed and handed Ash his teal backpack and he put it on.

"Well time to go get Froakie," Ash said as he and his two girls walked out his door. 15 minutes later, they arrived in Aquacorde Town. There, sitting at one of the tables was a young man in his late 20s with black wavy hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue tee under his white lab coat, black jeans and brown sway shoes. This was Professor Sycamore, Kalos's regional professor.

"So, you are the famous Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town?" The professor asked as Ash Serena and Pikachu approached.

"Yes I am sir," Ash replied.

"Well then," he said as he pulled out a capsule containing 3 PokéBalls. "You may choose any of these 3 Pokémon for brand new trainers."

"I decided last night I wanted the bubble frog Froakie." Ash was about the PokéBall containing Froakie when the professor stopped him with a worried look.

"I recommend you don't pick Froakie. She has been abandoned too many times already."

"If you really knew me Professor, I'm not one to run off and leave my Pokémon behind."

The professor sighed in defeat and gave Ash Froakie's PokéBall. "Just make sure to treat her well."

"You have nothing to worry about Professor Sycamore," Serena said. "I knew Ash from childhood and he cares deeply for his current Pokémon."

"Yeah just look at me," Pikachu said as she let off an Electro Ball into the sky.

"Holy Garbodor," Sycamore said as he realized that the blond and black haired girl was Ash's Pikachu.

"Let's see how this beautiful addition to my new Pokémon family," Ash said as he let Froakie out. She had blue eyes and silver curly hair. She wore an aqua one-piece swimsuit and aqua sandals to match. She saw Ash and bowed politely to him.

"My life is now yours my master," she said in a deep feminine voice.

"Get up Froakie and please don't call me master," Ash said. "You are my new friend, not my servant."

"Yes sir," she said with a tone of disappointment.

Ash caught this. "What's wrong?"

"It's just, calling you 'master' and bowing before you is a thing of great importance to the Bubble Ninja Clans that has been passed down in our history."

Ash gave this some thought then smiled as he lifted her head up. "Very well. As long as you know I'm a friend more than your superior, I will honor and respect your code of conduct Froakie."

"Please, call me Greta, Master."

"Okay then Greta, return to your PokéBall for the time being."

"Yes sir," Greta said as she bowed and waited to return to her PokéBall. The red beam from her PokéBall hit her and she disappeared back into it.

"Oh! One more thing Ash," Professor Sycamore said as he got out a box with 4 different giant marbles. "I heard you have Squirtle Bulbasaur Charizard and Sceptile. I took the liberty of getting these stones from an acquaintance of mine." He held one up with an aqua blue as its primary color and forest green and pink for the swirl. "This is the Venusaurite." He put that one back and held up a second one. This one was aqua blue as a primary color and black with royal blue for the swirl. "This is the Charizardite X." He held the third one up as he sat the second one back. This one was silver as its primary color and royal blue and brown for the swirls. "Here is the Blastoisinite." He sat that one back in before grabbing the last one. It had emerald green as its primary color and black and red for the swirl. "Lastly this is the Sceptilite. Now, can you tell me what you can figure from their names what they have to do with your Pokémon?"

"Well, maybe it's to power them up?"

"Yes but another item is needed for them to work in sync with said Pokémon."

"Should I try to find it?"

"When you get to Shalour City, seek out Korrina, the Shalour City Gym Leader."

"Got it." Serena and Pikachu started heading to Santalune Forest. "Pikachu, did you have a name before you came into my life?"

"Yes," Pikachu said as she walked close to him. "It was Hazel."

"Should I call you that from now on?"

Pikachu nodded. "Yes my love."

Ash hugged both Hazel and Serena. "I love you girls."

"We love you too Ash," Serena said as they pulled each other into another 3-way Kalos kiss as they headed to Santalune Forest.

To Be Continued

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter as much as the prologue. Hope you guys also saw the reference from Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2 in there. Should I go ahead and go initiate my plans for Serena? Let me know in the reviews. See you guys on the next update.


	3. Chapter 2: Serena's Prayer

A/N: Hey guys. Been mulling over how to start chapter 2 and how Serena's transformation should happen. Spoilers? Anyway, I was inspired by XY055 to write this earlier than I wished. WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content later. Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokémon as a whole.

As Ash Serena and Hazel entered Santalune Forest, a Fletchling flew above them chirping as it flew. "Oh wow. A Fletchling!" He yelled as he ran after it.

"Ash, wait for us!" Hazel cried as she followed her trainer, Serena close behind. She wanted to see if all his off-time had weakened his battle know-how.

Ash pulled out his PokéDex to scan Fletchling. "Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon," a feminine mechanical voice said. "These friendly Pokémon send signals to one another with beautiful chirps and tail-feather movements."

"Awesome," Ash said. "Okay Greta you're up!" He threw Greta's PokéBall and out she came. She quickly bowed to Ash and turns towards Fletchling. As she looked at her opponent, Greta started glowing with an aqua blue aura. "Greta, start with Water Pulse."

"Yes sir," Greta said as she started to put her hands together and she condensed the moisture around her into a sphere. Soon she launched it at Fletchling and it dealt critical damage. Fletchling fought back with Peck, but Greta saw it from a mile away. She dodged Fletchling's attack. Fletchling slammed into a tree and soon had swirls in its eyes.

"Greta, stand down," Ash said. Greta backed away as her trainer prepared to throw a PokéBall at Fletchling. "PokéBall, go!" The PokéBall hit Fletchling and it disappeared inside. The PokéBall fell to the ground and wiggled. After 4 seconds, the PokéBall clicked close and sparkles flew from it indicating a capture. "Yes! We caught Fletchling!"

"Alright Ash!" Hazel shouted like she used to back long ago when they caught Pidgeotto.

"Good work master!" Greta shouted a few seconds later. Soon, Ash let Fletchling out.

"Time to heal those wounds," he said as she almost stood up. She was wearing an orange sundress with black near the shoulder straps and wore yellow sandals. She had dark grey skin and orange hair. Her eyes were a chocolate brown like Ash's are. She looked up at her new trainer. "You got a name cutie?" He winked at her as he sprayed potion on her bruises.

"My name is Tasha, milord," she said.

"Guessing you're similar to Greta with certain customs of your species?"

"Yes sir," replied Tasha as she blushed and gave Ash a kiss on the cheek with her black lips. He politely returned the favor. With her wounds healed, Ash returned Tasha and Greta to their PokéBalls.

"It's getting dark girls," he said as he looked at the night sky.

"Should we set up camp honey?" Serena asked.

"Yeah." He got the tent and sleeping bags.

Later that night, as soon as Serena heard Ash snoring, she got up and went outside and folded her hands. "Arceus, can you hear me? This is Serena. I have recently seen how Ash has looked at his Pokémon. If you can hear me sir, appear before me please."

Suddenly, a woman with pure white skin, blonde hair, red eyes and a white gown appeared before her from a vortex. "I am here my child," She said soothingly.

"Wow, I didn't know you were woman, um, ma'am."

"Indeed. I have sensed your desire to be with the Chosen One?"

"You mean Ash?"

"Yes young lady. What would you wish to do about being with the Chosen One?"

"I wish to be a Pokémon of his." Serena started crying. "I want to feel the way Hazel feels about him. I know he loves me at the same level as her, but I want to actually touch him in a way he has never been touched."

Arceus lifted her head and smiled at her. "Do you wish to be a Pokémon I have foreseen him capture?"

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"Goomy."

"The weakest Dragon-type? Please do it!"

"Very well. Close your eyes." Serena did as she was told by the Goddess of the entire Pokémon world. "Visualize an anthrofied beautiful Goomy that will grow into a gorgeous Goodra he would swoon over any day." Serena once again did as she was told with all her heart. "Awaken Serena the Goomy."

She opened her eyes and saw her body. She had lavender skin while her eyes and hair had retained their look from her previous human's form. "Oh thank you Arceus!" She lunged at the Goddess giving her a hug then pulled away.

"It's fine my child. Go to your beloved." She vanished as Serena ran with joy in her heart. She was soon back at the campsite.

"Ash wake up darling," she whispered to him softly.

Ash groaned as he stirred. "What is it Serena? Wow!" He saw her in her Goomy beauty. "You look good sweetheart."

"Thanks Ash," she said while blushing. "W-would you l-like to see more?"

"I-if you w-want to." She could tell Ash was getting nervous. She'd take it slow to tease him. Serena first took off her black blouse showing off her nice ample c-cup breasts only covered by her pink lacey bra. Next, she teasingly bent down as she took her skirt off, giving him a good look at her plump Goomy butt covered by a matching pair of pink lacey panties. Ash gave it a nice hard but playful spank. This made Serena moan and blush. "You gonna tease me or are we gonna lose our virginities together?"

"S-sorry Ash." Serena pulled the rest of her clothes off and laid on top of him. He brought her into an intensely passionate kiss as he groped her squishy body. "Ash, please don't hold back! Fuck me hard!"

"Yes ma'am." He took his clothes off and Serena blushed as she saw Ash's 8-inch manhood standing proud.

"Oh my Arceus! You're well hung!" Serena took it into her hand before plunging it deep into her pussy. She didn't let the pain from her hymen breaking detour her from her goal. Making herself Ash's personal slut. She started riding and grinding him. "Oh Ash! You're so fucking big!"

"It's because you're so fucking tight!" He squeezed and spanked her Goomy bubble butt again as she rode him. Serena was moaning her head off. "Serena, your dragon pussy feels so good!"

"Ash, make me your cum dumpster! I wanna be your personal slut!"

"You sure you don't want more?"

"I don't care what I am! As long as I can have you!" Her pussy clutched around his cock as they shared another passionate kiss.

"Serena I'm gonna cum!"

"Fill me up Ash please!" Serena's begging pushed Ash over the edge as he screamed her name at the top of his lungs as his seed filled her womb. This, in turn, pushed Serena over the edge and she yelled his name at the top of her lungs as her pussy started convulsing and milking Ash's cock. As soon as their orgasms ceased, they cuddled each another, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"I love you Serena."

"I love you too Ash."

"Did you ask Arceus to do this?"

"Y-yeah."

"Guess you're my Pokémon now huh?"

"If that's okay with you."

"Of course love." After Serena heard Ash say this, she snuggled against his naked chest and fell asleep. He followed close behind, laying his head on top of her honey blonde hair.

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: Well, here's chapter 2 guys. Now should I add Clemont and Bonnie in the chapter when Ash Serena and Hazel get to Lumiose City? Write in the reviews to let me know if they would either hinder or help with the story.


	4. Chapter 3: Ash Vs Viola

A/N: Here we are again my followers. Lately I've been worried on my end because my mother had to go into surgery on her spleen. Anyway, one follower asked if I could make Ash an anthrofied Lucario. If said person had even seen Movie 8 (Lucario and the Mystery of Mew) they'd realize that he doesn't need to be one to control Aura. This is a story on him being human and having a harem of anthrofied Pokémon. Now onward to chapter 3. Satoshi Tajiri owns all of Pokémon.

Ash, Serena and Hazel finally reached Santalune City and took a break from training on their way there. Serena was still getting used to being a Goomy but Ash assured her she was doing fine and she needn't worry. She smiled and kissed Ash. It was a bit awkward in front of fellow Pokémon Trainers even though their Pokémon too were affected on the night that the Anthro Deoxys arrived. Ash then started going over battle strategies to battle Viola, the Santalune Gym Leader. He decided to go with Hazel and his newest recruit besides Serena, Tasha. They were insanely strong aside from the fact Hazel had won 5 League Championships with Ash. Tasha had recently acquired Razor Wind Flame Charge Steel Wing and Acrobatics. A movepool that would devastate Bug-types in an instant. He let Tasha out of her PokéBall and she shrilled and stretched. "I suspect you wanted to talk to me milord?" She asked.

"Yes," said as he nodded, "You are going into your first Gym Battle against someone I know your movepool would decimate in an instant. We'll have Pikachu in reserve should the battle go ill however."

"Yes sir. I suppose this Gym Leader is either a Bug or Grass user?"

"Indeed. From what I heard she has Surskit and Vivillon. Easy pickings."

"Awesome lets go then!" Tasha grabbed Ash's arm, running out of the Pokémon Center like a Woobat from Stark Mountain. As they entered the Gym 30 feet away, they were greeted and taken to the battlefield inside. Serena went up on the sidelines with Greta as they were waiting for the battle to begin.

"The Gym Battle between Champion Ash Ketchum of Vaniville and Viola, the Santalune Gym Leader is about to begin," said the referee as she stood in the middle of the battlefield sidelines. "This will be a will be a two-on-two battle with the Champion making substitutions if he wishes. Let the battle begin!"

Ash looked at Tasha. "Alright, Tasha show 'em how!"

"Yes sir!" She shouted as she saluted Ash and trotted onto the battlefield.

"Mark, let's go!" Viola shouted as she threw her PokéBall. When the light vanished, there stood a young boy with blonde hair in a style that resembled Alfalfa's, with light blue skin, red semi-circles under his black eyes, a royal blue tank top with matching shorts and roller skates. "Start things off with Quick Attack!"

"Tasha, counter with Acrobatics!" The two PokéHumans attacks collided as they charged each other, however as the dust settled, only Tasha was standing.

"Surskit is unable to battle. Fletchling wins."

Ash rubbed his nose. "Was there any doubt?"

"Alright, Victor. Crush his Fletchling!" She threw her second PokéBall and out came an older male wearing a black bodysuit with pink butterfly wings and on his head was a pair of antennae. Ash couldn't help but laugh at how girly her Pokémon looked.

"You gotta be fucking joking! Tasha, Flame Charge so we can get our badge."

"Counter with Powder!" As soon as Victor's attack covered on Tasha's body, her attack backfired and caused her to faint.

"Fletchling is unable to battle. Vivillon wins."

"Dammit!" Ash returned Tasha to her PokéBall and Hazel stepped onto the battlefield. She had her usual game face on. "Hazel, let's show them what a 5-time champion Pokémon can do."

"You battled with her in all your Championship battles?!"

"Then you should know what's coming as of right now. Hazel, Quick Attack." Seconds later, Victor was on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Vivillon is unable to battle. Pikachu wins. By rules of this gym, the winner is Ash Ketchum of Vaniville."

"Way to go Hazel!" Ash hugged his best friend and she nuzzled his cheek, giving him soft shocks through her cheek pouches.

"Alright Ash!" Serena said as she came charging and tackling Ash and Hazel to the ground. They all laughed then got up as Viola presented him with the Bug Badge. He put it in his new Badge Case and left. "So, can we have another round of love masking tonight?"

"If we can include Greta Hazel and Tasha too. It wouldn't be fair to them if I only did it with you."

"Okay." She kissed Ash again and he returned it. Soon, they got hazel to join. And so, with the Bug Badge in Ash's possession, the journey continues.

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: sorry this was a short chapter guys. Just be patient as my inspiration is still a bit in a drought. R&R as always


End file.
